One Cup of Tea
by F.D'hiver
Summary: Durante toda a sua vida, Sasuke desacreditou no conceito do amor. A razão e só a razão ditou todos os passos de sua vida. Até que em um chalé no meio do campo, uma louca de cabelos rosas e vestido de noiva apareceu. E pela primeira vez desde seus cinco anos de idade, Sasuke se viu sem nenhum controle da situação e de suas razões.
1. The Feelings That Exceed The Reason

.

.

 **One Cup Of Tea**

 **The Feelings That Exceed The Reason**

.

.

 _É sempre curioso os caminhos traiçoeiros que a vida leva._

 _A forma como ela brinca conosco; como parece sempre nos instigar a um algo mais; como permiti que as pessoas nela entrem sem razão alguma e saiam muito antes do previsto._

 _As mudanças ocorrem como as estações do ano, os sentimentos que brotam na primavera e queimam no verão voraz, as lembranças que o vento do outono carrega e o que inverno congela._

 _As pessoas sempre me foram curiosas e incompreensíveis em suas miudezas e nuances, que eu – em minha ignorância, era incapaz de enxergar. Pensava que eram tolas, insanas. Culpavam e perdoavam fatos incoerentes, movidos por razões que para um leigo, como eu no assunto, nada mais pareciam que desculpas bem intrincadas._

 _O que me faltava? Demorei muito a perceber, na verdade acreditava que nada. Custei a entender como é ser levado por sentimentos e não por pensamentos racionais. Uma vida inteira se passou para que eu enfim percebesse minha imperfeição. Minha deficiência não se deve por falta de carinho e afeto. Eu fui amado._

 _Minha mãe me amou, minha família me amou, as garotas me amaram, meus amigos me amaram. Todavia eu não sabia o porquê. E eu precisava saber, ansiava em entender: Por que permitir-se ser levado por essa ideia? Por esse pensamento vazio e irracional? O prazer estava na incapacidade de se controlar? Só_ sentir _nunca me foi resposta suficiente, precisava de uma explicação lógica e racional._

 _Porém como todo bom poeta sempre disse e eu sempre desdenhei: ninguém explica amar. Só fui descobrir isso quando já era tarde demais. Tornei-me refém do sentimento que tanto desprezei._

 _Arrebatou-me com toda força de um vendaval e eu senti aquela quentura, que transforma o ar em doçura e o toque em ternura._

 _Eu não conhecia o amor._

 _Pobre de minha alma atormentada._

 _Jazida, largada._

 _Em uma ruela manchada_

 _Definhando na ignorância_

 _Deste pobre escrito malfadado_

 _Ó, o amor já foi chamado de tirano, já foi tachado de indulgente, mas aos meus olhos é simples e gentil, tão pequeno, mas que carrega junto a si tantas outras emoções que lhe causam tal fama. Por que quem não seguiria o amor?_

 _Longe de mim querer explica-lo, longe de mim pressupor conhece-lo a ponto de resenhar sobre tal. Sou apenas outra vítima de suas afiadas garras. E que meu cárcere seja eterno e meu descanso em seu leito._

 _Eu não conhecia o amor, porém eu amei. Amei a encarnação viva desse sentimento. Ela era todo amor e tudo que a ele se agrega. Paixão. Loucura. Felicidade. Fúria._

 _Uma força da natureza. Uma amazona. Uma cigana._

 _Devastadora, imprevisível, arrebatadora_

 _Uma ninfa da floresta que me virou ao avesso. Mudou minhas crenças, minha visão, meu mundo._

 _E sobre ela que vou falar, sobre ela que preciso falar antes que enlouqueça._

 _No entanto não pensem que essa história começou com o nosso encontro, não. Obvio que não. Essa é uma história de antes, muito antes dela bater em minha porta e parar em frente ao meu tinteiro._

 _Na verdade, nem eu sei ao certo onde ela começou. Pode ter sido em uma praia no mar do Caribe, ou em uma mata na América do Sul, na casa ao lado da dos seus pais, ou no playground da quadra._

 _O que eu sei é que essa história nos leva a um casamento, o casamento dela e não era comigo._


	2. Sakura, Simplesmente Sakura

**Nota:** Demorei uma vida para voltar, mas eu voltei. Peço desculpas por ter passado tanto tempo fora. Espero que interesse por essa história ainda exista. Meu new baby. 3

Os personagens aqui contidos são de Masashi Kishimoto, mas o enredo é de minha total autora. Uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

.

 **One Cup of Tea**

 **Sakura, Simplesmente Sakura**

.

.

Por que não dar o nome de uma flor ao que a natureza fez de mais belo?

Sakura. Era Sakura... _só Sakura_. E por ser _só_ Sakura um universo de possibilidades e nuances se desdobravam em seus olhos cor de jade, sempre prontos para devora-lo e acalenta-lo na mesma intensidade.

A primeira vez que a vi foi no susto, um sopro de cor e vivacidade. E entre todos os mil adereços que deveriam atrair minha atenção do cabelo rosa a roupa nada apropriada para uma caminhada na campina, foi o olhar que me prendeu e me prende até hoje. Porque ninguém olha como Sakura. Só ela tem a estranha capacidade de parecer saber de um segredo, mas não um segredo qualquer, que se acha em qualquer esquina e boteco. Mas um segredo seu, aquele particular guardado dentro de sua alma, um segredo que você mesmo pode levar a vida inteira para descobrir parece tão claro e cristalino naquele mar verde. Tendo, na maioria das vez, a companhia do sorriso faceiro, meio atrevido, que para ela sempre veio tão fácil.

Em meu dicionário o significado semântico para esse nome é muito mais que a flor de uma cerejeira. É graça, sorriso, dança, magia, natureza, felicidade, sensualidade, mistério e adoração. Os segredos do mundo guardados no corpo de uma mulher.

Quase uma divindade, mas ela era uma pessoa. Uma pessoa peculiar, o que os outros chamariam de excêntrica. A excentricidade sempre esteve tão viva dentro dela, não foi um hábito adquirido com a vida. Sakura nunca foi como os outros e deu os primeiros indícios disso ainda menina quando trocou as bonecas por todas as formas de vida.

Ela perseguia formigas, passava horas sentada entre as flores contando histórias para borboletas. Fazia caminho de nozes para esquilos pegar, queria ter uma tarântula como bichinho de estimação e tentava se comunicar com os pássaros. Sua brincadeira favorita surgiu aos cinco anos quando foi a fazenda de sua avó e descobriu como pegar sapos. Ficava coberta de lama da cabeça aos pés, mas sempre feliz por ter pego mais um, com um coaxar tão próprio.

E por ser diferente ela era complicada. Sua mãe muitas vezes foi chamada na escola porque Sakura teimava em brigar com os professores. O ápice dessas questões veio aos seus seis anos quando chamou sua professora de arte de "idiota burra" por não enxergar a beleza em uma roseira envelhecida.

Em sua escola era comum que fizessem a decoração natalina nas plantas da propriedade. Separando cada uma por turma, a de Sakura ficou com as roseiras que tinha no pátio da escola, ao todo eram 10, mas a professora só contou nove, ignorando a velha e já quase sem flores de galhos secos que ficava bem no final da fila. Obviamente a espevitada garotinha não entendeu o porquê de não poder decorar aquela também e precisou perguntar.

— Aquela planta já é velha, querida. Ela não precisa de enfeites — essas atrozes palavras foram recebidas com espanto e incredulidade pela pequena e com isso a odisseia teve início. Terminando com ela na direção, mas certa de que suas palavras eram tão verdadeiras quanto seu nome era Sakura.

— Ela é idiota sim! Aquela roseira é a mais bonita de todas porque ela que está cheia de história e viu coisas que aquela professora nunca vai entender — a mãe sorriu dentro do carro, acariciando o rosto delicado, acalmando a pequena ferinha ao seu lado.

— Eu entendo, meu bem. E tenho certeza que você estava certa em defender a plantinha, mas existe uma lição a se aprender no dia de hoje.

— Qual mamãe?

— Que as vezes mesmo quando estamos certos não devemos discutir com quem nos dar uma ordem. Podemos salientar de forma educada e mostrar o porquê de acharmos aquilo errado, mas nunca chamar a professora de idiota burra.

— Mas eu disse e ela não queria me ouvir.

— Então nós devemos deixar para lá, porque é uma causa perdida. Sua professora é a autoridade na sal ela quem deve obediência e respeito — entre todas as outras lições que aprendeu ao longo da vida aquela foi a que Sakura menos seguiu. Era uma quebradora de regras de primeira porque não conseguia aceitar o errado feito por alguém que era _"maior que ela"_ ou como seus pais gostavam de dizer _"a autoridade presente, que merece respeito"._

A despeito ela fez a decoração da roseira sozinha. Trouxe os enfeites de sua casa e a corou como se fosse a rainha do jardim.

Suas discussões escolares estavam longe de ter fim. Aos oito anos ela ficou abraçada por cinco horas a um carvalho que seria cortado porque tampava a vitrine de uma loja; aos doze soltou todos os animais de um pet shop incluindo uma cadelinha cega que ficava nos fundos do estabelecimento. Essa cachorrinha não foi para nenhum lar adotivo, foi para casa dela e eu cheguei conhecer Lola, tão maravilhosa quanto a dona.

Sua adolescência não foi diferente da infância viveu sobre as mesmas diretrizes, sem se importar de como a sociedade queria que ela caminhasse. Seus pés e sua cabeça eram os únicos a ditar as regras. Eventualmente seus pais desistiram de impor algo a ela, só interviam quando as ideias loucas de sua filha pudessem pôr a ela ou a eles em risco.

E acreditem, acontecia uma vez ou outra.

Andava e conversava com todo mundo e, obviamente, brigava com todo mundo. Sakura experimentou e viveu o que pode. Namorou a todos que mexessem e despertassem nela um interesse genuíno, independente de quem fosse ou como fossem. Estava aberta a qualquer tipo de relação. O sexo, por mais que me doa, foi sem dúvida o auge de suas descobertas e o fim de seus namoros.

Sakura era poesia e seu corpo um sarau. Sem amarras, livre para alcançar o céu e os sonetos mais sublime. Foi nessa época que ela percebeu que casa, faculdade, vizinhança, mais estudar, se formar, trabalhar, casar e ter filhos era uma limitação que não lhe pertencia e que não queria. O mundo era grande demais para ter sua existência presa a uma cidade e a pessoas de um único pais, ela o queria por inteiro, cada mínimo pedacinho do globo.

E o teve.

Completou 18 anos alguns meses antes de sua formatura e quando sua turma saiu em um cruzeiro para comemorar o fim da colegial ela não voltou mais. Seus pais receberam um postal enviado pela tímida Hinata, que escreveu uma carta de frente e verso parecia desejar se desculpar pela amiga e suas poucas palavras aos pais: _O mundo precisa me conhecer e eu a ele._

Ela era egoísta. As raízes dela não estavam fincadas na terra. Elas se interligavam com outras mil conexões nervosas e apesar de amar os pais – amava e os ama até hoje – não conseguia ser menos ela e mais eles. Não conseguia dizer que sentiria falta de casa e até mesmo deles, pois não sentiria. Ela os levaria junto, porque era assim que ela sempre funcionou e mesmo que Hinata quisesse se desculpar pelas palavras de sua amiga, eles entenderam a mensagem.

Aquilo era uma _desculpa_ e um _eu te amo_ na linguagem da filha exótica que tinham.

De Bali ao Pará, Sakura tem uma história a contar, uma comida, uma pessoa, um momento registrado para sempre. De Amsterdã ao Rajastão uma lição, um guia espiritual, uma divindade. De Berlin a Tóquio uma novidade, uma balada, a experiência mais alucinante de sua vida, algo a se fazer a noite inteira. Sakura tinha um mundo inteiro para contar a quem desejasse ouvir minimamente onde foi marcada e onde deixou marcas.

Sakura era luz, energia e amor.

E sendo amor ela o procurava de todas as formas e conceitos. Desejava-o mais que tudo na sua vida. Aos 22 anos, aquilo que ela julgava impossível aos 18, pareceu latente e necessário: ela queria casar. Viajando pelo mundo ela conheceu pessoas e histórias maravilhosas, amores que não se via nem em livros. Uma cadencia, afinidade e felicidade que ela não conseguia ver em outros lugares que não fossem naqueles casais.

Sakura passou acreditar no casamento, no conceito quase patriarcal de que em algum lugar desse enorme mundo tinha alguém a espera dela. Não se engane você caso pense que ela passou a acreditar na instituição, não, obviamente que não. Mas na vivência, uma alma que se reconhece em outra alma e decide ter um recanto para pousar e viajar quando for preciso. Era essa pessoa que ela procurava e chegou a achar alguns candidatos.

Amou muitos. E quando ela amava, amava de corpo e alma e se entregava, se doava por inteiro e queria a mesma reciprocidade. E todo esse amor exuberante e devoto nos levava ao dia que minha vida foi, indubitavelmente, virada de ponta a cabeça: o dia do casamento dela.

É aqui, em um dia insuportavelmente belo que os céus pareciam abençoar aquela união – que não era a nossa –, o ponto de partida de minha história.

História essa que eu conheço, mas não estive lá. Não vi os enfeites delicados que foram preparados com tanto primor para serem postos em cima das mesas. Não vi as três tendas com o tema floresta encantada, com cascatas de flores em seus cantos, fumaça e encanto. Não vi as pessoas sentadas em troncos com medo de que alguma farpa surgisse ou achando tudo aquilo fantasioso e absurdo: era um casamento ou um teatro? Não vi as damas com coroas de flores e vestidos que pareciam mais roupas de fada do que de damas, se teve algo que eu vi foi o vestido da noiva. Essa é a única parte de todo esse conto que eu posso afirmar, era maravilhoso.

Eu sempre irei dizer e pensar que poderia sentir muito pelo o infeliz noivo que a perdeu, _se_ no final, não fosse em minha porta que ela acabasse batendo. Meus sentimentos não seriam reais pelo pobre contador que deve ter algo de muito interessante para ter fisgado Sakura – nada que se veja a primeira vista, posso garantir.

Mas estou me adiantando, ainda não chegamos a esse ponto.

Sakura ainda está se preparando para casar, em seu encantador vestido de noiva todo branco com perolas no corpete, uma fita lilás um pouco acima da cintura e a volumosa parte debaixo que lembrava diversas anáguas uma sobre as outras, tinha bastante volume com perolas também salteadas dando a impressão quando a luz batia que ela brilhava. Bela, maravilhosa e delicada.

Os sorrisos eram para ela. Como suas damas, também tinha sua própria coroa de flores, seus longos cabelos róseos trançados do meio para baixo, jogada sobre seu ombro esquerdo. Suas damas observavam a chegada dos convidados pela janela da pousada de campo que tinha sido o cenário escolhido para a ocasião. Tentavam ver quantos convidados já tinham ocupado seus lugares e frisavam entre risadinhas quem estava mal vestido ou bem vestido, quem veio sozinho ou mal acompanhado. Informações que Sakura desprezava e se irritava, em geral, mas naquele momento apenas as ignorava, mantendo sempre um sorriso leve no rosto.

— Está tudo tão maravilhoso. As cadeiras estão quase todas preenchidas — disse uma delas.

— Sakura, você é tão sortuda, seu casamento vai ser fantástico e eu sei que vocês vão ser felizes — o tom de inveja não era branca, mas aquela cobiçosa e mordaz.

— Olha com quem o Kiba veio. Não acredito que ele tenha te dispensado por aquilo — mentira, ela acreditava assim. Mas mentia porque tinha se acostumado a fazê-lo. — O vestido dela é salmão?

— Não tem importância todas as minhas taças de champanhe tem o destino certo: Gaara — não deu certo, mas ninguém esperava por isso.

— O noivo chegou, ele está maravilhoso — e os gritinhos entusiasmados ecoaram na saleta — Já disse que você tem sorte?

Tudo ela ouvia, nada absorvia. Tinha algo de desconfortável, e não, não era a conversa, nem o assunto. O desconfortável era como ela, Sakura, se sentia estranha. As pessoas se moviam dentro daquela sala espaçosa, a cumprimentavam, falavam com ela, contavam sobre seu nervosismo, arrumavam seu cabelo, vestido, maquiagem.

Lembravam a todo instante que ela tinha que se acalmar e falavam como era normal sentir aquele friozinho na barriga, que ela não sentia. Ela estava calma e aquela deveria ser, possivelmente, a coisa mais esquisita que ela já sentiu. Parecia estar fora de seu corpo, observando o mundo se orquestrando a sua volta. Nunca foi calma.

E o que sentia não era a calmaria dos casais, que ela conheceu e tanto invejou. Não era uma calmaria confortável, era uma calmaria bizarra. Tão bizarra que a fez pensar na cobra que ficou rastejando em círculos dentro da própria pele, aquele vídeo era de uma estranheza profunda. Mas quem pensa nisso em um casamento? Quem pensa nisso no dia de _seu próprio_ casamento?

A organizadora da cerimonia apareceu na janela de correr informando que estava na hora. Sakura queria arrancar o véu da cabeça que fazia com que seus ombros pinicassem. O senhor Haruno puxou o braço da filha que olhou para ele e sorriu.

Uma das coisas que ela sempre disse ao contar essa história era em como seu pai parecia orgulhoso aquele dia. Orgulhoso pela decisão madura e tão rara e pelo noivo tão diferente do que ele imaginou. Kizashi tinha certeza que Sakura se casaria com alguém que vende miçangas na praia ou algum guru indiano. Mas era um contador, estável, funcionário de uma boa empresa, uma boa vida, enraizada em algum lugar próximo. Com uma palmadinha carinhosa ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou em direção a porta e ao caminho de rosas que se estendia até a tenda cerimonial.

Sakura respirou fundo remexendo na lateral de seu corpete.

Um passou foi dado, dois, três e ela estancou. Apertou o braço do pai que se virou aturdido com a parada. Com eles parados os pares a sua frente pararam também. O sorriso dela não vacilou, uma maneira eficaz de tranquilizar a todos.

— Eu preciso ir ao banheiro — informou Sakura, encolhendo os ombros. Tentando parecer inocente o que conseguiu com muito primor, mas não para Kizashi, velho de guerra, conhecedor de todas as artimanhas de sua única filha

— Precisa ser agora, querida? — ele fitou a mocinha que segurava a porta, ela estava em pânico, pela pequena interrupção. Não era o usual.

— Prefere que eu fique me segurando enquanto a cerimônia acontece? Sabe como eu fico quando preciso ir ao banheiro. Começo a me requebrar e isso pode acontecer enquanto o juiz fala, em frente a todos. Vão pensar que estou possuída e você vai ter um escândalo ao invés de uma cerimônia elogiada. — Pobre Kizashi, no final teve um escândalo de qualquer forma, e ela já sabia que era isso que ele teria. Dois pares de olhos verdes se fitaram, de súbito ele a segurou por ambos os braços e ela estremeceu, acreditando na possibilidade de acabar sendo arrastada até o altar, mas ele deu apenas um beijinho em cada uma de suas bochechas.

— Não demore dessa vez.

Durante os jantares em família ele costumava dizer: _"Sakura pegou a todos de surpresa quando não voltou."_ Mas eu e ela sabemos que ele deu sua benção, ele a deixou partir. Aquela frase que só eu e Sakura conhecemos nunca foi repetida, nenhuma outra pessoa ouviu. De qualquer forma ele sabia que não seria possível segura-la ou tentar controla-la a essa altura.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que vocês ainda não entraram? — A cerimonialista surgiu pela entrada lateral do quarto observando os dois e a pequena comitiva a frente.

— Sakura vai ao banheiro.

— Precisa de ajuda, querida? — Shizune largou a prancheta que segurava para acompanha-la, mas com o movimento breve de mão Sakura a dispensou e se inclinou para o seu pai abraçando-o pela última vez naquele dia.

Antes de fechar a porta ela pode ouvir o burburinho recomeçar e os assuntos que não eram da sua conta ganharem vida. Assim que deu o primeiro passo no corredor vazio o corpete não incomodou mais, o segundo afastou o véu de seu ombro e o terceiro a trouxe a normalidade. O banheiro ficava a direita e ela foi para a esquerda, passou pela recepção da pousada com todos os olhares cravados nela.

O Sol tocou sua pele como em um abraço quente e confortável, enchendo-a de energia e vitalidade. Passou pelo pequeno caminho em pedraria com todos os olhares nela, frequentadores comuns, convidados do casamento que corriam para dentro prontos para avisar que ela estava indo embora.

Sakura sempre acreditou em sinais, mas se culpa até hoje por não ter percebido que quando o salto alto de seu sapato quebrou e ela trocou por uma sapatilha significava que seu casamento não aconteceria, como a missão daquele salto que nunca foi cumprida.

No primeiro " _hey"_ ela começou a correr. O ar fresco encheu os seus pulmões, arrancou o véu de sua cabeça, sacudindo o seu vestido e a libertando. Ergueu a saia do vestido e a cada passo sentia a grama fresca acariciar suas pernas, a sensação de liberdade inconfundível dominando cada poro de seu corpo. E aquela era a sensação que amou a vida inteira e jurou que ninguém nunca a tiraria.

Um sorriso leve e feliz surgiu em seu rosto sua trança tinha se desfeito, as madeixas rosadas balançavam com o vento e ela não sentia nada. O vestido não pesava, as pernas não doíam, o mundo não a oprimia, o ar não lhe faltava.

Não seguiu pela estrada, tomou o caminho pelo campo, correndo pelas planícies verdes. Segurando a saia de seu vestido caríssimo, atravessou uma fazenda onde todos pararam para ver a garota em seu vestido de noiva correr sem rumo. Rumo para que? Ela nunca precisou de um antes na vida.

Avistou três chalés depois de sair dos terrenos da fazenda que invadiu. Bonitos, chamativos, pomposos prontos para uma história, mas por alguma razão que Sakura nunca soube me responder ela seguiu para o quarto e menos atrativo de todos.

Viu a fumaça a subir pela chaminé, antes de estar próxima o suficiente, mas ainda assim não desistiu. Pela janela vislumbrou o homem sentado em uma cadeira de madeira, ocupado com algo sobre a mesa. Bateu na madeira talhada três vezes e quando ela foi aberta agarrou o seu anfitrião pelo colarinho sem dar tempo para que eu dissesse qualquer coisa.

— Olá, sou Sakura Haruno, prazer. — Dois breves beijinhos na bochecha e um aperto de mão apressado — Então, agora que nos conhecemos eu posso entrar? Garanto que não vai se arrepender.

É curioso como a premissa diz que sim: vou me arrepender. O arrependimento gritava no vestido, na apresentação, no sorriso, no anel em seu dedo e em todo o resto. Sakura era a personificação de tudo que poderia dar de errado e eu me arrepender amargamente, mas como em toda a vida dela o previsível nunca vingou. O arrependimento por ter permitido que ela entrasse em minha casa e em vida também não existiu.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Espero que como o Sasuke vocês também tenham se apaixonado pela nossa infame Sakura. 3

.

.

Atenciosamente,

 _Fleur D'Hiver!_

 _._

 _._


	3. O acordo malfadado

**Nota:** Naruto não me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto porém o enredo e os pequenos poeminhas existentes nessa fanfic são de minha total autoria.

Olá, gente. Desculpa pelo sumiço. Essa fanfic eu travo um pouco as vezes e preciso de mais cuidados que as outras para elaborar, mas acho que vale a pena. ;x

Espero que gostem, uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

.

 **One Cup of Tea**

 **O Acordo Malfadado**

.

.

Tantas perguntas a serem feitas, tantas explicações a cobrar e uma dúvida grave: deveria eu ligar para a polícia ou para algum psiquiatra? – Era muito pertinente esse questionamento.

No entanto na tranquilidade de minha sala de estar eu não disse nada. Mantive-me impassível – na medida do possível – ao vestido e a história que ele poderia ter. Dei passagem para que ela entrasse, abri minha casa a uma estranha.

Se eu acreditasse em horóscopo diria que minha lua em algum lugar me fez ter um comportamento anormal naquela tarde. Mas sendo o incrédulo que sou prefiro dizer que minha natureza curiosa falou mais alto que meus extintos naturais.

Esse primeiro contato com Sakura foi instigante e inusitado, por falta de palavras melhores. Ambos estávamos desconfortáveis, eu bem mais do que ela. Sakura observava a tudo à sua volta com moderado interesse, seus olhos pararam sobre a máquina de escrever no canto da sala, ela a fitou com atenção, os lábios crispados prontos para se abrir e formar a pergunta, mas não o fez. Não parecia desconfortável de fato, muito pelo contrário, quem a visse diria que era apenas uma amiga que não o visitava há algum tempo.

Antes da invasão eu estava a preparar um chá, diante da visita inesperada dividi a porção para dois, entregando a ela uma xícara fumegante. Quando voltamos a nos ver em Nova York ela me disse que chá de capim-limão era o seu favorito desde muito nova, assim como era o meu. Porém naquela tarde pitoresca tinha sido apenas uma coincidência mundana que eu tivesse servido ele; ela ainda discorda veemente disso.

— Eu ainda não sei seu nome — já mais calma, a voz não era tão aguda e profunda, mas suave, ligeiramente rouca, quase uma carícia.

— Sasuke, meu nome é Sasuke — ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, voltando a atenção para minha estante de livros.

O ambiente se manteve em um silêncio constrangedor para mim e contemplativo para ela. Sakura não via a necessidade de falar ou ser cordial, porque ela não tinha muito o que dizer, e qualquer coisa que dissesse a levaria a perguntas que, por ora, preferia que ficassem sem respostas. E eu mantinha o silêncio, pelo fato dela ser uma estranha e também por saber que não conseguiria segurar minhas dúvidas.

Quando o chá acabou, ela se reclinou colocando a porcelana sobre a mesinha, sorrindo gentilmente logo em seguida.

— Obrigada, o chá estava delicioso — aquiesci, ainda sem saber como proceder.

— Deseja mais um pouco? — inclinei-me para frente, pensado que me fazer útil tiraria o desconforto de meus ombros — Ou qualquer outra coisa?

— Não, não. Obrigada, você é muito gentil, mas não quero incomodar, pode voltar ao que fazia antes. Eu vou ficar quietinha aqui no meu canto, você nem vai me perceber — disse a garota em um vestido de noiva. Não percebe-la era a última coisa que eu iria fazer, mas ainda assim tentei.

Recolhi a louça, levei para a pia e voltei a minha escrivaninha. Todos os gestos sendo acompanhados por um par de olhos verdes irrequietos. Eu tentei escrever uma linha ou outra, mas se antes da intromissãominha concentração já estava precária, agora era inexistente. Batia o lápis na folha, observando-a de soslaio e recebendo o mesmo tratamento em troca.

Onde eu deveria falar sobre a natureza, escrevi sobre cabelos rosas ao vento e a sensação prazerosa que deveria existir ao toca-los; a parte em que deveria destacar as plumas de um pavão, salientei os detalhes de um vestido de noiva volumoso, perfeitamente alinhado em curvas primorosas.

Amassei a folha de papel e a joguei na pilha que se formava ao lado da lixeira. Sakura acompanhou o trajeto da bolinha, analisando a zona de papéis amassados no canto da sala.

— Você não parece estar tendo um dia muito produtivo — ela salientou, concordei com um aceno de cabeça sem lhe dar muita atenção.

— O que faz? — perguntou com uma curiosidade contida em seu tom sussurrante.

— Sou escritor.

— _Ah_ , um escritor — o timbre dela pareceu abraçar a palavra, o semblante suavizou e quem visse a expressão afável que surgiu em seu rosto teria a certeza de que ela estava mesmo na presença de um conhecido —, profissão mais boêmia não há. — disse com amabilidade, um sorriso animado nos lábios, a postura descontraída.

— Uma vez eu conheci um escritor, meio poeta, meio amante. Estava viajando de mochileiro pera Europa em busca de inspiração — o sorriso dela foi se tornando suave, cálido como uma bruma. Ela tocava de leve as costas dos dedos no canto da boca, perdida em algum outro lugar que não era na sala pequena de um chalé no campo. — Em uma noite na Toscana ele fez um poema para mim.

.

* * *

 _"Ó deusa de olhos de lava incandescente_

 _Que aprisiona estreitamente_

 _A quem neles refúgio busca_

 _._

 _Ó cigana que encandeia e incendeia_

 _A vida de quem anseia_

 _Desfrutar de tuas curvas ondulantes_

 _De sussurros contidos e promessas gemidas_

 _No mar de luxúria que teu corpo habita"_

* * *

 _._

Outra risada, distante, solar, o rosto de Sakura tinha uma vibração curiosa, ele nunca tinha encontrado alguém que lhe parecesse tão particularmente despreocupado, não um adulto. Espontânea, leve, feliz.

— Teve um outro poema, mas esse foi recitado apenas para mim — e os olhos de lava incandescente repousaram em mim. Brilhantes, vibrantes e estonteantes. — O que está escrevendo, Sasuke? — foi um sussurro modulado, uma nota que não escondia a empolgação. Eu senti um arrepio pela forma como o som da voz dela parecia acariciar as sílabas de meu nome.

— Um conto, sobre um arqueólogo e patologista que pesquisa indícios dos vírus que atacaram a humanidade ao longo dos séculos, no meio de sua pesquisa ele é chamado para averiguar um vírus que pode destruir toda a população — Sakura ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, acomodando-se na cadeira.

— Interessante. Quais as motivações dele? Tem uma trama paralela? Um trauma? Um romance?

— _Romance_ e drama por drama não é o foco do meu livro — disse sem tentar soar presunçoso ou defensivo. Esse sempre foi um tópico sensível para mim. — O foco do livro é a estruturação dos fatos, a ciência e a história misturados.

— Então não tem? — Preferi não responder e voltar minha atenção para a folha em branco. — Alguém vai ajudá-lo nessa empreitada? Como vai ser a percepção desse vírus? Quer dizer uma filha deveria morrer, a mãe, o fiel escudeiro — ela não parava de falar, não se cansava de importuna-lo com o assunto.

— Meu livro não é desses gêneros apelativos — girou a caneta entre os dedos, o tom claramente depreciativo, não me orgulho desse momento. Ela não tinha perguntado por mal —, o foco é no vírus e na audácia e inteligência do meu personagem para achar uma cura.

— Mas... — meus lábios ficaram pressionados em uma linha severa e ela encolheu os ombros, um pedido de desculpa, antes da leitura da sentença. — sempre é legal um toque humano, cativa as pessoas e faz com que elas tenham empatia pela história — _empatia_ , palavra que aprendi a odiar depois de uma crítica há alguns anos. E dava-me nos nervos ouvi-la recitar algo semelhante ao que o crítico tinha dito.

— Isso me lembrou um livro sobre tribos que meu pai gostava, eu li e achei maçante — o livro, era o meu. O criticado.

— Lembro o nome do autor?

— _Hum_ , não. O livro era chato demais para que eu me interessasse por quem o escreveu — ela deu uma risada, dando de ombros logo em seguida — Só me interessaria se eu fosse escrever uma cartinha para ele dizendo que ninguém liga para a técnica da coisa, as pessoas querem o _swing_. — ela mexeu os ombros e os braços em uma ondulação suave, uma dança características, bela em sua simplicidade, mas não consegui focar na beleza do movimento estava irritado.

— O seu pai liga.

— É, mas o meu pai gosta de ler manuais, isso já diz muito sobre ele — falar dava liberdade a ela, Sakura se sentia incrivelmente a vontade enquanto discursava e à medida que tomava propriedade sobre o assunto ela ia se soltando, caminhando pela sala e mexendo nas coisas sem pudor — Ele não é exatamente um _experct_ em ficção e se quer mesmo saber ninguém nunca deveria aceitar uma dica literária do meu pai. A não ser que seja para um trabalho universitário ou algo assim. Ele é doutor em finanças, os números precisam de atendimento também — ela riu do próprio trocadilho bobo. Não precisava de plateia, não precisava de ninguém e enquanto ela varria a sala dele com as mãos e os olhos, ele se serviu de mais chá.

— Se me permiti lhe dar uma dica, eu diria para você soltar o seu lado desbravador, soltar a paixão que há em você — ela remexeu os braços como quem fosse lutar, mas só pegou alguns livros na estante dele —, como eu te conheço...

— Você não me conhece — a cortei, sentando em minha cadeira, com uma caneca de chá em mãos. Ela se virou para me observar, como se tivesse sido eu a dizer um despautério.

— Você é o Sasuke, escritor que abriu as portas de casa para uma desconhecida-possível-noiva, não estava certo de que isso era uma boa ideia (Quem estaria?), mas mesmo assim você permitiu minha entrada. O que faz de você uma pessoa caridosa, tenho certeza que deve assistir aos necessitados como pode. Nem sempre abrigando em sua casa obviamente, mas eu não duvidaria que já tenha feito mais de uma obra de caridade. — ela sorriu e falava com tanta ternura que seu olhar era um afago — Toma chá para clarear a mente e se concentrar, gosta de história, história mesmo e é um amante impetuoso. — com essa última fala eu quase cuspiu a bebida. Estava envaidecido pelas palavras, pela forma como ela o colocava, mas essa última frase dita com tanta naturalidade, confesso, me fez corar e coro até hoje só de lembrar.

— O que?

— Você é um amante impetuoso — falava como se fosse um fato comprovado, tão óbvio, tão na cara como a terra ser redonda —, daqueles que demonstram sua natureza dominadora e forte na cama, mas você também é generoso tenho certeza que só se sente plenamente satisfeito quando sua parceira também desfruta da relação. Não é egoísta. Transar com você deve ser uma loucura — ela disse tudo com um sorrisinho sonhador nos lábios, meio vagando, meio ciente dele. Os olhos esverdeados como lava líquida pareciam toca-lo, ferve-lo, lê-lo como o livro que ela tinha em mãos. Tentei voltar para a história que montava, esquecer aquela conversa, mas era inútil e antes que desse por mim já tinha erguido a cabeça outra vez.

— Isso foi um flerte? Porque se foi... — Sakura cruzou a sala em passadas lentas, um gingado suave o vestido farfalhando a cada passo. Parou em frente a escrivaninha em que eu estava.

— Não foi um flerte, só estava mostrando que eu o conheço. Se fosse um flerte eu estaria agora nua em cima da mesa, ao lado ou em cima da sua máquina de escrever. Quais frases fazer amor comigo formaria? — ele engoliu em seco, Deus, sim, ali estava a cigana, a deusa do poema, o pecado em forma de gente recitando tal frase e pondo fogo em tudo a sua volta.

— _Ih_ , o livro do meu pai — disse ela pegando um livro largado na lateral da mesa, junto com outros dois. Sem se dar conta do efeito que suas palavras tinham tido em mim —, escrito por... _Sasuke_... Uchiha — ela parou desconcertada e naquele momento eu também a conheci. Vergonha não era algo que ela estava habituada.

Sendo aberta, franca, viajada, liberta. Seu corpo moradia e poesia de quem quisesse morar e recitar. Sakura não era feita dos rubores, não era assolada pela gagueira, nem pelo desconcerto. Mas ainda assim ali estava ela tão sem jeito como poderia estar.

— É _você_? Você é o autor do livro? — eu apreciei com requintes de crueldade o semblante preocupado e envergonhado.

— Sim, sou eu. Mas nem adianta mudar suas palavras. O que foi dito, foi dito. — Sasuke tirou o livro das mãos dela, devolvendo-o ao lugar de origem.

— Eu não mudaria — disse com convicção se recuperando da surpresa —, saber que é você não transformou aquela história em algo bom, mas eu teria dito com mais tato com toda certeza — revirei os olhos, a empurrando para fora da escrivaninha que ela tinha se sentando. Sakura desceu, porém continuou parada a me fitar.

— Sabe, agora eu te conheço um pouco melhor.

— É mesmo? — ergui ambas as sobrancelhas em deboche, mas isso não a afetou

— Um livro impessoal até vai, mas dois? Isso é uma deficiência — soltei o ar, entre dentes, balançando a cabeça. Ela não desistiria — Pobrezinho, ninguém nunca te amou?

— Amaram sim, obrigada por perguntar.

— E quantas pessoas você amou?

— Acho que isso é uma pergunta pessoal demais, senhorita Haruno — ela deu a volta na mesa, escorando na borda ao lado de uma cadeira.

— Você nunca viveu uma grande paixão — ela não me perguntou, afirmou categoricamente e não tinha constrangimento, aversão ou choque em sua voz, mas pesar.

— Paixões só servem para enlouquecer, desestabilizar. Não trazem nada de bom. — ergui a cabeça fitando aqueles olhos verdes, tão únicos — Eu conheço muitas pessoas apaixonadas, egoístas, mesquinhas. Sua vida girando em torno de um centro tão vazio e disfuncional. Minha mãe foi uma delas. Amou meu pai como a ninguém e sofreu como ninguém quando ele a deixou por uma versão mais nova. Porque é isso que acontece, as pessoas vivem esse ideal fabricado de felicidade e terminam amargas e solitárias. E eu não entendo o porquê de apreciarem tanto tal agonia.

— Não entende porque nunca viveu — a mão dela deslizou pela lateral do meu rosto, uma caricia suave, terna —, eu posso garantir que mesmo terminando como terminou. Sua mãe não teria deixado de viver a história que viveu. Amar, viver uma paixão não é buscar um porque é sentir e só sentir, é se deixar levar.

— E é por isso que eu tenho uma noiva na minha casa? Por que você _se deixou levar_? — eu ri, mas ela não, observou a janela a minhas costas, a visão da bela colina.

— Pode se dizer que sim. Eu fugi do meu casamento, porque não é nele que eu deveria estar — sorriu como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

— Como pode isso? Onde você deveria estar então? — ela deu de ombros, passando as mãos pelo vestido.

— Ainda não sei, mas eu sou como uma folha que se solta dá árvore, eu vou para onde o vento me levar.

— E você acha isso certo? Acha que fez o correto em deixar seu noivo no altar? — ela não me respondeu de imediato — Amar é se magoar, e é isso que você está fazendo, magoando alguém.

— Amar é se permitir e as vezes ao se permitir você se magoa, ou magoa um outro alguém. É uma troca, faz parte do todo e eu amei meu noivo, mas não era ele. Infelizmente. — ela sacudiu os ombros e apesar de sua fala anterior não parecia se importar de fato, não parecia culpada pela possível dor que infringiu.

— E você só descobriu isso no dia do seu casamento? — Sakura suspirou, sentando-se no chão ao lado da minha cadeira, as costas escoradas na escrivaninha o olhar longe.

— Eu o conheci em Dubai, ele estava de férias é contador de uma forma importante no centro de Manhattan. Eu estava saindo de uma festa quando uma amiga começou a passar mal, eu entrei em desespero, ela estava sufocando sem razão aparente. Chouji veio nos acudir sem nunca ter nos visto, enquanto outras pessoas só passavam pela gente. Chamou a emergência e me levou para o hospital no carro que tinha alugado. Descobrimos que minha amiga tinha alergia a um tempero, não sabia, só foi come-lo pela primeira vez em Dubai.

— Ele ficou comigo na sala de visitas, mesmo sem precisar, foi gentil e cuidadoso. Ele era engraçado também — Sakura deu uma risadinha, tocando o canto esquerdo de seu pescoço com a ponta dos dedos —, foi o que percebi no nosso primeiro encontro, usava o humor quando estava nervoso. Não achava que sairia comigo. Não tinha nos ajudado por isso, sabe? Ajudou genuinamente por ajudar. Pensava que eu era demais para ele — ela sorriu, distante, ainda presa nas lembranças de algo que ele disse ou fez. —, nós saímos várias vezes durante o mês de estadia dele em Dubai. Mas como eu disse ele estava de férias, teria que ir para casa e voltar a vida normal em um escritório, responsabilidades, etc. Etc. Antes de ir deixou o cartão dele comigo para caso eu passasse pela cidade que ele morava, ir lá dar um alô.

— Quando ele foi embora eu senti falta da praticidade, do jeito metódico como ele dobrava até as cuecas, a pontualidade, a dedicação. Ele era tão diferente de mim e das pessoas com quem eu andava. Sempre pensei que ele era o tipo de pessoa que eu deveria evitar, que destruiria minha essência, mas eu não me sentia outra a não ser eu mesma com ele. Eu me sentia bem e confortável como não me sentia com namorados que eram iguais a mim. Então eu resolvi fazer minhas malas e ir atrás dele. Mamãe e papai piraram quando eu apareci como um namorado contador. Eles já achavam que eu era um caso perdido. — ela deu uma risadinha culpada, colocando uma mecha rosada atrás da orelha. Me fitou, eu a acompanhei, totalmente concentrado em sua história.

— Eu continuava igual, as vezes querendo ir embora dessa vida normal e chata. Por incrível que pareça ele nunca me impediu, sempre deixou eu ir. Sempre confiou em mim. Eu posso parecer muito liberal, mas se eu entrar em uma relação monogâmica sou fiel, sabe? — me ajeitei no acento, arrumando a postura.

— Ele deixou que você viajasse mesmo estando em uma relação? — ela aquiesceu.

— Não tinha como ele me impedir, mas ele acreditava quando eu dizia que voltaria e eu voltava para Chouji quando sentia falta de uma rotina que eu só conheci ao lado dele. Ficamos noivos e eu estava bem com isso. Não enxerguei sinais de que não deveria ser, de que ele não era o cara certo. Essa coisa de eu ir e voltar me deixava ainda mais convicta que só poderia ser ele mesmo. Tudo ocorreu como manda o figurino. Até hoje, até me colocarem no vestido, até eu estar em uma sala à espera da hora de entrar e minha cabeça se distrair com coisas pequenas e incômodos bestas e eu não ter pensado em um minuto sequer no meu noivo e futuro marido.

— Era o dia mais especial da minha vida, eu escolhi dividir o resto do meu tempo nesse planeta com outra pessoa e não penso nela o dia inteiro? Coisas mundanas me incomodam? Isso não parece errado? Desconectado? Eu senti assim, como se não fizesse mais sentido eu estar casando com ele, então eu fugi — deu de ombros, novamente dando a errônea impressão que tudo era tão pequeno e casual. Talvez realmente fosse para Sakura — e cá estou — demorou um pouco para que eu falasse alguma coisa, ainda preso a história.

Pensando no noivo largado no altar porque ela se sentia desconectada. Eu tive muita pena do homem, me solidarizei com o sofrimentos que ele poderia estar sentindo. Podia vislumbra-lo com perfeição sendo informado da desistência da mulher amada. Se ele a viu fugir pior ainda. Sakura tinha dito diversas vezes que ele não se sentia merecedor dela, mas mesmo assim a teve. Qual deve ser o impacto de depois de tudo perde-la? Nada bom, com certeza.

— Coitado, deve estar procurando você. Procurando uma explicação — ela parou de mexer na saia do vestido, ficou olhando para a parede um tempo, mas depois fez uma careta. Afastando qualquer culpa da cabeça.

— Sim, mas vai passar e um dia ele vai me agradecer — eu ri sardonicamente disso, ela não se abalou e seu noivo largado no altar realmente agradeceu por ter sido deixado, isso não é uma piada —, não era ele. E eu poupei a nós dois muito sofrimento. Porque eu poderia ter casado com esse cara que não é a pessoa para mim e um dia, quando eu não aguentasse mais a farsa ir embora, sem explicação. Depois de tê-lo impedido e prendido a uma relação sem futuro. Seria muito pior — pensei em dizer que ela já estava fazendo isso, mas preferi deixar para lá. Não nos levaria a nada. Sakura tinha suas próprias diretrizes e formas de enxergar o mundo e segundo elas, estava certa. Nada nem ninguém mudaria essa verdade que ela tomou para si. No entanto ela percebeu a minha fisionomia contrariada. — É a verdade, se eu me casasse com a pessoa errada, eu não estaria traindo a certa? Estaria dando a outro o direito de dividir a vida comigo. Isso é errado, eu teria ciúmes se fosse ao contrário.

— Como? Como teria ciúmes? Você nem o conhece ainda, está falando de uma hipótese.

— Não é hipótese, é um fato — eu revirei os olhos, aquela conversa sem sentido de Sakura já tinha durado por demais. Virei-me para a mesa, não deveria estar perdendo meu tempo com aquela garota. — Você não entende, senhor Uchiha, porque nunca gostou de alguém de verdade e quando gostar tudo vai fazer sentido.

— _Ah_ , claro, imagino que ser deixado no altar vai ser o momento de luz da minha vida — ela bufou irritada, pondo-se de pé.

— Vamos fazer um trato.

— Que tipo de trato?

— Por um dia eu deixo você me mostrar esse seu ponto de vista errôneo e sisudo e eu mostro a você como é viver plenamente e aberta ao que a vida tem a dar a você. — eu ri, aquela era uma péssima ideia. Ajeitei-me cadeira da minha escrivaninha, a caneta em mãos.

— Desculpe, mas dificilmente você vai conseguir fazer com que eu mude meu ponto de vista e eu não vou mudar o seu, então para mim esse experimento é inútil.

— Discordo, se você está tão certo do seu estilo de vida, mostre para mim. Posso não concordar, mas se eu enxergar a verdade nele, um fundamento sequer serei honesta e respeitarei sua conduta sem mais importuna-lo sobre como deve levar as coisas e seu livro. Agora se a razão for minha... vai me prometer nunca mais contar uma história que não fale sobre sentimentos que realmente importam. — ela sorriu, um sorriso capaz de devorar a todos os planetas de nossa Galáxia — De qualquer forma não temos nada a perder e mal não vai fazer.

Não era bem como eu me sentia de alguma forma, algo em meu cerne gritava que aquele era o começo do meu fim.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** E ai? Esses dois tem uma visão de mundo e fatos bem diferente. Seria, Sasuke capaz de mudar Sakura ou vice-versa? Não deixem de me contar o que acharam e nos vemos no próximo;*


	4. O que?

**Nota:** Voltei ;DDDDDDD

Atualização com o modo de pensar diferenciado da Sakura

* * *

.

.

 **One cup of tea**

 **Por** _Fleur D'Hiver_

 _._

 **O que?**

.

.

Novamente me vi em uma posição desconfortável e fora de minhas diretrizes comum. Uma proposta tão boba, uma aposta tão sem fundamento. Descarta-la era a melhor opção, era uma vitória sem mérito para ambos os lados. Pois eu sabia que ela não mudaria minha mentalidade, como eu também estava longe de mudar as convicções dela.

Ambos éramos muito certos e fieis as nossas crenças. Mas ainda assim, eu fechei aquele acordo. Apertei a mão de Sakura e puxei meu notebook, pondo-o em cima de meu caderno de anotações. Abri o _Google_ e me pus a pesquisar. Ela deveria saber que não estava lidando com um amador. Eu fui o primeiro da classe de debate em minha escola, fiz oratória na faculdade de letras, minhas redações dissertativas eram invejáveis, impecáveis ninguém nunca conseguiu me dobrar em uma contra-argumentação porque eu ia preparado com artilharia pesada, munido de todas as informações necessárias sobre o assunto em pauta, seja de definições literais tiradas de dicionário, ao figurativo; gráficos demográficos e de pesquisas especificas com estudo de cores para me favorecer.

Em uma palestra/debate não havia ninguém melhor do que eu.

No entanto o meu empenho obvio, não deixou Sakura abalada. Muito pelo contrário, ela deu meia volta, retornou a poltrona em que estava e lá se manteve em uma postura relaxada. Estava serena, tranquila, irradiando autoconfiança. Não me pediu um notebook, um caderno, uma caneta para anotar ou salientar qualquer coisa.

Não se deu ao trabalho de encenar, ensaiar nada. Sendo quem era eu estava certo que poderia acabar acontecendo uma cena de musical, onde a mocinha cantava entre os montes sobre sua paixão verdadeira e pueril. Algo do tipo: eu acredito que os pássaros viram ao meu resgate quando eu cantarolar.

Porém, mesmo que eu tentasse a todo custo desvalorizar a apresentação que ela pudesse fazer sua serenidade desestabilizava minha confiança, pela primeira vez um oponente me fez refletir se estava tomando a decisão certa, se tinha optado pelo caminho devido. Estava quase montando um estudo acadêmico, pronto para palestrar nas melhores universidades e ser ovacionado, enquanto minha concorrente poderia começar a rir para poeira de tão tranquila.

Queria muito pedir para que ela saísse da sala, mas preferi não, ela poderia me ler com a mesma facilidade que tinha feito a minutos atrás e eu não queria ser a razão para um sorrisinho irônico e provocativo. Tratei de ignora-la da melhor forma que conseguia. Preparando-me para uma guerra declarada, tentando definir todos os viés que ela poderia seguir e já desqualifica-los logo de primeira.

Deixaria Sakura sem estruturas, sem explicações além das canções e os pássaros.

Contra fatos não há argumentos!

Assim que terminei a montagem do meu PowerPoint me senti resoluto, convicto, vitorioso. Eu era, sem sombra de dúvidas, muito certo de mim, muito crente de que ela jamais me derrubaria. Minha única derrota na vida tinha sido na publicação do meu segundo livro e aquela critica maldita, que eu não contava, pois a desmerecia por total. Mas de fato meu livro não vendeu como o primeiro e como o esperado, então eu amargava essa única macula em minha vida. No entanto uma derrota não abala todo o resto, eu tinha ciência que eu era um campeão. Nada refutava isso.

Pobre de mim.

Apertei o botão de salvar com uma firula desnecessária que atraiu o olhar de Sakura, que a essa altura tinha furtado um livro de minha estante e fazia caretas constantes enquanto lia. Mantive-me impassível as reações dela. A plenitude que outra ora tinha me incomodado já não causava efeito. Eu tinha chegado à conclusão que Sakura era tão _movida por forças da natureza que o homem não explica_ que essa confiança absoluta era esperada e não um sintoma de que ela era uma boa oradora. Apenas que ela falava loucuras e se achava na razão, nenhuma novidade, nenhum perigo. Um alvo facílimo.

Eu já disse a vocês, quão tolo eu era.

Com a convicção de quem já tinha vencido eu sai de trás da minha escrivaninha e fui até o quarto pegar o retroprojetor que tinha guardado dentro do armário. Com deliberada calma o montei na mesa próxima a janela, fechei todas as cortinas, tapei os vãos. Mantive a casa no escuro para que a visão fosse melhor. Afastei Sakura do ponto em que ela estava sentada, preparei meu slide para passar e me posicionei no centro.

— Bem, como não foram definidos os limites e razões por assim dizendo. Eu tomei a liberdade de montar uma apresentação intitulado _"Por que não vale apena se apaixonar?"_ , na exibição de hoje eu mostrarei a você o lado não cinematográfico, cru e real do que realmente é toda essa baboseira cor de rosa denominada: amor; e provar de uma vez por todas que essas relações perfeitas só existem no imaginário e foram criadas para que pessoas perseguiam ideais absurdos e inalcançáveis durante toda a vida, enriquecendo as empresas de antidepressivo que lucram em cima do sofrimento alheio. — encolhida na poltrona Sakura parecia prestar muita atenção no que eu falava, mas não o tipo de atenção falsa, sarcástica ou entediada. Ela realmente parecia interessada no que eu tinha a dizer.

— Estudos sociais apontam que a durabilidade dos casamentos nos tempos atuais não chega a casa dos 25 anos, a Itália ficou com tempo médio de 18 anos, um dos mais longos da lista com base em países ocidentais. O número de divórcios na última década aumento 160%. No Reino Unido mais da metade da população já está em seu segundo casamento. Uma pesquisa foi feita em 2013 em Nova Iorque e nela é apontado que 70% das uniões feitas no ano anterior já estavam terminadas ou em processo de separação.

Eu prossegui com meu discurso convicto do quão infrutíferas são as relações, as expectativas falsas que nutrimos por influência de uma cultura de consumo do romance; falei do ideal da perfeição. A segunda parte da minha apresentação tinha o subtítulo de: Ninguém é o que parece ser. Relacionamentos abusivos e suas construções fantasiosas. Eu joguei dados, informações, números passando perante os meus olhos e os dela. No final Sakura se levantou e aplaudiu de pé a minha palestra de uma pessoa só.

— Uau, você fez uma pesquisa e tanto, não? Foi incrível, eu adorei sua palestra e são tantos dados diferentes e a maneira como você vai narrando, a parte dos namorados do colegial, eu adorei, porque é tão verdade. — eu procurei por deboche ou ironia em suas feições, porém ela só estava genuinamente animada — Eu achei incrível todas essas informações. Os meus pais tem um bom casamento, mas durante o ensino médio grande parte de minhas amigas tinham pais já divorciados ou passando por divórcio e eram sempre situações bem difíceis para todos os envolvidos. Uma lastima, mas eu concordo com muito de tudo do que você mostrou e acho que as pessoas não deveriam sair por ai se apaixonando pelo primeiro sorriso que veem.

— O que? Como assim você concorda? Conheceu seu noivo ao acaso e gostou dele porque te deu uma carona. — eu estava desnorteado ao ouvir aquilo, mas Sakura parecia falar bastante sério sobre o assunto.

— Que? Mas que absurdo, não gostei dele porque me deu uma carona — ela realmente se ofendeu com a minha afirmação —, me apaixonei por ele ser como era. Uma pessoa gentil e de bom coração. Não foi porque ele era um galã, conquistador, cheio de charme, mas porque ele é bom de verdade. Porque ele era simpático e cordial com todos, não só para conquistar, eu já falei isso para você. E também faz todo sentido eu concordar, não vejo porque da surpresa eu fugi de ser uma estatística no seu gráfico. Chouji merece alguém que só pense nele, que seja tão maravilhosa quanto.

— E você, não é?

— Não, não sou. Se quer mesmo saber, eu sou bem egoísta. — deu uma risadinha, dando de ombros em seguida — Costumo ajudar as pessoas e tudo mais, mas tem coisas que eu só consigo pensar por mim e não pelos outros. Esse é só um dos meus defeitos, eu tenho vários. O que te faz pensar que eu me acho maravilhosa?

— Nada... eu só... nada — ela aquiesceu e juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo bem animada, deixando para lá o meu embaraço. Imaginava Sakura como alguém se via com apenas as partes boas do seu espectro, mas ela parecia ter uma boa visão do todo.

— Bem, chegou a minha vez — a animação dela poderia ser um perigo, mas não tentei ver dessa forma.

Sakura tinha sido muito cuidadosa com a minha palestra em nenhum momento ela transpareceu ficar desconfortável ou entediada com as minhas palavras. O mínimo que eu devia a ela era o mesmo tratamento respeitoso. Ela me pegou pela mão e me puxou para a cozinha. Havia uma portinha aos fundos que dava para a campina, uma parte que a divisa com a fazenda vizinha não era visível, só os chalés que tinha por perto.

Já do lado de fora ela me soltou e se virou com um ar sorridente:

— Eu quero que você se sente no chão — eu a fitei meio incerto, odiava me sentir a mercê de alguma situação. Sentei-me no chão, totalmente desconfortável.

Com um sorrisinho faceiro ela pôs-se as minhas costas, sentando no pequeno elevado da porta, puxou o vestido e suas camadas para cima e me encaixou no meio de suas pernas. Senti-me constrangido no meio do farfalhar de tafetá e anáguas, com os joelhos de Sakura aparecendo em minha visão periférica, assim como a batata da perna, as canelas e os pés diminutos.

Os dedos dela pressionaram meus ombros, em uma massagem ritmada, indo e voltando de uma ponta a outra. O toque me deixou tenso, mesmo ciente de que era para que relaxasse, eu não estava preparado para isso. Para ser tocado com tanta intimidade, Sakura deu uma risadinha as minhas costas, o sopro do vento era aquele som.

— Relaxe, eu não vou arrancar um pedaço do seu ombro. — eu tentei relaxar, mas estava difícil. Ela não desistiu, continuo sua massagem, descendo pelas minhas costas, os dedos pondo um fim nos pontos de tensão, nos nós que eu tinha pela postura incorreta sobre a escrivaninha. Massageou minha nuca com os polegares e eu não pude conter um gemido oco, era bom, era delicioso — Não resista, senhor Uchiha. Nada em mim lhe fara mal. Desfrute. Essa é a máxima em minha vida: Desfrutar. — o som a voz dela, mais as mãos estavam fazendo maravilhas.

— Eu cresci em um bairro do subúrbio, meus pais não são ricos, mas nós sempre vivemos bem confortáveis, sabe? Seriamos classe média, não sei se alta, talvez hoje em dia sim, mas quase não tenho mais contato com essa parte para ter certeza. Enfim passei parte da minha infância entreouvindo conversa dos amigos do meu pai e sócios do clube, falando sobre expectativas, pressão, largar tudo, responsabilidades, queria mesmo ter sido pintor e virei advogado, empresário, trabalho no ramo automobilístico, estou com pedra nos rins, quase tive um AVC, não sou feliz, mas tenho que continuar e etc. — ela deu uma risada que era mais uma baforada de ar, os dedos dela desciam pela a minha coluna, me estiquei para sentir melhor, prolongar — Antes mesmos de sermos alguém já criaram uma formula para nós. Um molde tipo de tijolo e a escola e a faculdade são os nossos fornos, nos preparando para o "mundo", nos tornando peças dessa grande engrenagem.

— Você precisa ter dinheiro para ser alguém e se relacionar, trabalhar para o dinheiro chegar e assim ser feliz. O dinheiro é autossuficiência que é a chave para felicidade, para a liberdade, para o amor, para a autoestima. Dinheiro é só papel e no final você não tem nada, você não leva ele com você para onde estiver indo quando morrermos. Eu não estou desvalorizando porque sempre tive, não é isso. Eu entendo a importância, mas tem gente que dá importância demais e o mundo quer que você dê toda essa importância

— Sabe, as pessoas ficam pasmas quando eu digo que gastei muito pouco em minhas viagens — podia ouvir o som do sorriso dela só nas palavras afáveis —, mas gastei bem pouco mesmo, nenhum vintém dos meus pais. Quando eu fiz 16 anos meu pai disse que deveria trabalhar para ter meu próprio dinheiro na faculdade, que ele ia me bancar lá, mas sempre é bom termos para gastos extras e pessoais. Trabalhei de meio expediente em uma livraria e foi lá que eu montei meu primeiro plano de viagem, foi lá que eu decidi que não queria ter que me encaixar em lugar nenhum porque as pessoas esperam isso de mim. Eu li vários livros de viagem e de artesanato. Aprendi a me virar antes mesmo de precisar e ao invés de deixar esse dinheiro para os gastos da faculdade eu usei para ir embora. Porque não seria justo eu largar os meus pais e ainda usar o que é deles.

— Ir embora não é tão fácil quanto parece, nem tão frívolo. Eu abdiquei de conforto e praticidade, de sempre ter um chuveiro quente e uma cama macia. Mas fiz isso porque de alguma forma eu me sinto bem mais feliz assim, eu amo viver um dia de cada vez, mas sei que não posso pedir isso a todo mundo. Por que as pessoas casam? Por que elas escolhem viver com outras pessoas? Muitas vezes é por conforto e praticidade e essas suas taxas tem muito a ver com isso. Além é claro das obrigações, dos deveres para com a sociedade e a família. Um acordo de almas, um acordo de corações não pode ser feito por nada mais que duas pessoas plenas. Quando outras coisas tentam se intrometer e se tornarem as razões não tem como dar certo.

— Amar é não ter o controle — o sussurro dela causava uma procissão em minha coluna, um arrepio desgovernado que chegava até os meus pés causando formigamento em todo o caminho — Para algumas pessoas isso é muito difícil, sabe? Deixar-se levar. Mas é a parte que eu mais gosto, imagina existir uma força maior do que eu a me guiar e que no mundo a alguém à minha espera. Poderia ser eu a espera, mas não tenho paciência, então vou atrás quando sinto que devo ir. — a mão dela circundou o meu corpo, tocando o meu peito e a respiração quente resfolegava em minha nuca — É só sentir, está tudo ai, você só tem que deixar aflorar. Eu deixo o vento me guiar e ele me leva para onde eu tiver que ir.

— Então você acha que deveria estar aqui? — eu perguntei em meio a bruma prazerosa que era a minha mente, a conversa de Sakura parecia não fazer sentido, mas fazia de alguma forma. Eu entendi o ponto de vista meio hippie dela, se soltar, se libertar parece bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo — Acha que o vento trouxe você até a minha casa?

— Tinham três chalés e eu bati apenas na sua porta. Sim, acho que eu estou, onde deveria estar. — eu gelei, por alguma razão aquelas palavras tiveram um efeito muito maior do que eu imaginava, queria me virar para ter um vislumbre do rosto dela enquanto dizia.

— E como acha que deveria ser seu casamento? Como acha que deveria ver seu noivo?

— Eu não sei se o veria de uma forma diferente, mas que sentiria de uma forma diferente — a mão de Sakura deslizou pelo braço de Sasuke até a mão que ela pegou e apontou para uma arvore aos dez metros deles — Imaginar que ele estava lá a minha espera e que eu estava aqui pronta para ir de encontro a ele, só desejar isso, que nossa união seja um encontro de almas. Sem dúvidas, sem outras questões, sem mais ninguém. A não ser eu e ele. Porque juntos seriamos melhores e mais fortes. — Sakura soltou minha mão e eu podia senti-la recostas em minhas costas. — Seria mágico, transcendental.

— Hum, será? Talvez você esteja pondo muita expectativa em cima disso e esse seja o problema. — eu me virei parcialmente para fita-la e Sakura balançava veemente a cabeça em negação, contrariada por minha resposta.

— Não! Eu sei que tem que ser assim. Já conheci casais que eram assim, eles pareciam mais uma liga do que duas pessoas que só se relacionavam, era um complemento. Claro, eles brigavam as vezes, mas ainda assim a harmonia existia e era muito legal vê-los se encontrar, se procurar, se iluminar. Eu vivi muito tempo sem pensar em me relacionar com alguém, mas depois de ver o amor dessas pessoas, eu quis um para mim também.

— Não entendo. Veja seu antigo noivo, o estilo de vida dele é muito diferente do seu e se isso acontecer de novo? Você abdicaria de viajar pelo mundo por alguém? — ela deu de ombros, ponderando a situação

— Não precisei abdicar por Chouji, meio que tinha um lugar para voltar, mas ainda assim viajei.

— Mas e se ele te pedisse? — insisti com o um tom mais persuasivo, a postura austera dela não se abalou — Se essa pessoa que é seu outro-sei-lá-o-que pedisse para você sossegar?

— Por que ele me pediria isso? Não faz sentido.

— Claro que faz! Você vai viajar sem ele e vocês não seriam, como você mesmo disse, uma liga, um complemento. Como pode ser seu complemento estando do outro lado do oceano?

— Estando, ora, seu sentimento não muda pela distância.

— Você não pode acreditar de fato nisso — eu dei uma risadinha, ela não se incomodou.

— Se nós somos uma liga, um complemento ele entenderia minha necessidade de viajar, mas pode ser que eu viaje menos, ou que ele vá comigo. Quando eu o encontrar, o que tiver de ser, vai ser. — neguei com um movimento de cabeça, ela me virou para continuar a me massagear.

— Ninguém é feliz tendo que mudar sozinho por alguém. Nem mesmo você e toda essa crença em um amor luminoso e transcendental

— Nunca abriria mão de algo em sua vida por amor?

— Amor não existe, Sakura. É só desejo carnal, mais compatibilidade, convívio e regras sociais que geram uma reação química em nossos corpos e mentes. Mais que isso é imaginação nossa, criação nossa — ela parou de pressionar minhas costas. Levantou e se virou para interior do chalé, sumindo de vista. Deixando-me ali sentado no chão, me ergui tirando a poeira da calça.

— Sakura?

Ela não respondeu, mas também não demorou a voltar, trazia em mãos uma toalha de prato da cozinha. Segurou o meu braço e nós seguimos até a arvore que ela tinha apontado mais cedo em meio aos seus relatos. Ela voltou a se colocar em minhas costas e apontou para a entrada da residência.

— Imagina só. Só tenta imaginar e sentir, não pensa nos problemas, nas contas, nas diferenças, nas reações químicas e compatibilidade. Imagina que por aquela porta vai passar a companheira dos seus sonhos — maquinas de escrever não andam, eu poderia ter dito, mas preferi não interrompe-la —, vocês vão brigar, podem não se entender o tempo todo, mas sempre vai haver harmonia. Ela é a pessoa com que você vai compartilhar tudo, os momentos bons, os ruins. Você a escolheu, ela te escolheu. São uma coisa só perante o universo agora. Nunca mais vai se sentir só, porque nunca mais vai estar só. Parado no altar, ansioso para vê-la e quando seus olhos se encontrassem resplandeceriam de puro contentamento.

— Você faz parecer mágico.

— É mágico quando verdadeiro. — neguei com a cabeça, era um sonho, uma formula comprada e idealizada que ela vendia, eu tinha vontade de sacudi-la e manda-la acordar para vida. — E eu vou mostrar, nem que seja uma ligeira fagulha, você vai sentir nem que seja um pouquinho, uma coisinha ínfima perante o todo. — ela pegou o pano e tapou os meus olhos.

— O que está fazendo? — tentei tirar a venda, mas levei um tapa na mão. Depois de me vendar, ela deu uns tapinhas na minha blusa, mas percebi que estava arrumando ela. Mexeu nos meus cabelos e me ajeitou parado embaixo da arvore. — Sakura, o que é isso?

— Shiu. Você vai ficar ai, quietinho. Porque nós vamos casar.

— O que?

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Sakura é meio holística, vive segundo as ondas do mar, da vida, do universo. ;DDDDD

Espero que tenham gostado. Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam. E me avisem também caso a narrativa esteja cansativa. Até a próxima;*


End file.
